Conventional medium and large sized lighting systems, such as LED light boxes, found in the market can be difficult to transport due to their size, thus increasing transportation complexity and costs, as well as storage space required when the lighting systems are not used. Furthermore, lighting systems may be assembled from many different parts (e.g. over hundreds or thousands of LED strips) that require time-consuming manual effort to position within and attach to other components within the lighting system.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or mitigate at least one of the above disadvantages. In particular, one object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system which overcomes at least one of the problems associated with known lighting systems.